A Journey of Love and Friendship
by Sky Kurosaki
Summary: With his Pokémons and the thought of one young Champion in his mind; Ash takes the region of Sinnoh with storm. AshxCynthia. Rayshipping! Aura Ash. Smart Ash.


Welcome my new readers!

This is my first attempt at writing Pokémon fic; so be a little soft with me.

My and Pokémon's relation go back to the time when I was just a toddler, but it had a great impact on my life. You all should know that Pokémon series was based on friendship, passion, determination, will power and what not; and I intend to use it as my basic principle to make this fic a success.

And what about romance?

Rayshipping!

Yep, you got that right. I just love this shipping along with Aurumshipping and Altoshipping. I also love AshxGardevoir shipping, but there is sadly no name or even the mention of their relationship in the entire Pokémon series.

Author: Love, do the disclaimer for me.

(As soon as Author finishes saying, he founds a glowing blade at his throat and a threatening Gardevoir's face looming over him)

Gardevoir: (in a deadly tone) Only Master may call me Love and command me. Do you understand human?

(Author visibly gulps and sweats profusely)

Author: (In a meek voice and nodding profusely) O-ok- kay!

(Gardevoir then clears her throat before addressing the general audience)

Gardevoir: Pokémon doesn't belong to this freak! But I belong to my Master!

(Gardevoir then gives a bow and teleports to be with Ash, her Master)

Author: Hey! I am not a freak!

...

Author: Anybody listening?

...

Author: (cries) This is **my **story!

...

Author: Oh man...!

(Author audibly groans before...)

Now without further ado!

AshxCynthia

"Aaaaaaaaaa": Human's and Pokémon's talking.

'Aaaaaaaaaaa': Human's and Pokémon's thoughts.

**'Aaaaaaaaaaa': Telepathy.**

_Inside Viridian City Airport,_

"Finally!"

A loud voice comparable to an Exploud cut through the noise filled atmosphere of a buzzling airport of Viridian City, gaining many onlooker's attention. Who despite the early sunshine couldn't see the owner's face which was covered by a dark brown hood along with the rest of the suspicious man's body.

_Whack_

"Ouch!"

"Shut up Lance. You're going to blow our cover with your idiocacy." whispered a harsh yet feminine tone in the regional Kanto/Jhoto Champion's ear.

Lance's head whipped towards the source, a similarly dressed individual along with seven same people behind her.

"Heh heh sorry Agatha. I'm really excited to meet the Legendary Dragon Pokémon and sitting in the same spot for hours didn't help that either."

"Next time keep it low, we don't want people swarming on us." Agatha all but threatened.

"Yeah yeah. You're getting grumpier and grumpier with your age." the last part was mumbled but that doesn't help it stopping to reach the old elite's experienced and sensitive ears.

"What did you say?" snarled Agatha looking to murder a certain man.

The said man wisely took a mad dash towards the entrance hoping to lose Agatha who was hot on his heels screaming bloody murder.

"Oh man! Lance just had to rile Agatha, and now we're on spotlight. So much for keeping low profile."

True to Bruno's words all the people were staring at the seven cloaked people whispering to each other in hushed voices eyeing them suspiciously like they are from members of some crime syndicate.

Heh, you can't blame them for that!

"Let's go from here before someone calls the police."

All the hideous persons quickly rushed outside the airport; only to see a comical sight making some of them chuckle while other shake their heads. A few others stare curiously at the teenage boy adoring a smirk with a Pikachu on his right shoulder and a shiny Riolu on his left one at the comical duos expense as if he knows them. All expect one.

"Well guys what are you waiting for our host's here!" Lance shouted as he dragged himself towards the foreign boy with a limp and a bump on his head, courtesy of a good beating.

All the people walked towards the amused stranger, many pairs of eyes roaming over him.

The stranger was apparently fifteen years old standing at a height of 5'2" having untamed wild raven hair sticking in all directions and warm mahogany eyes with characteristic z mark lines beneath them and a handsome light tanned face. He was sporting a half sleeved black loose shirt which hide his athletic and firm body and brown jeans with white, red stripped sneakers. A silver X-transreceiver firmly attached on his left wrist and a broad red wrist band on the right one. He also had a small duffle bag in his left hand and a silver belt with four pokèballs, confirming his trainer status; the interesting point was that all the pokèballs were of different colouring. One was yellow where it should be red, the other brown, the third one silver with three white strips and the fourth a mixture of green, white and red; all jumbled like puzzle pieces.

A healthy looking Pikachu perched on his right shoulder, looking at them with innocent black beady eyes and a black shiny choker on it's neck which oddly looked familiar to some people. Pikachu is a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur, and its ears are long and pointed with black tips. It has a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There are pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity. Its forearms are short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet have three toes. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base. The Pikachu also had a V-shaped notch on it's tail signifying it's female gender.

The Riolu was the one that draw most attention. The said Riolu was gripping some of Ash's black locks tightly with it's paws and hiding her face behind them. Riolu is a small, , silver, canine Pokémon. It has black legs and torso, but instead of a blue tail it has shiny silver tail and a grey collar. It has rounded silver bumps on the backs of its forepaws. It has a black "mask" and red eyes. It stands on its toes instead of its entire foot. It is sensitive to a special type of energy called Aura.

All in all the host looked really good, enhanced by his small bemused grin, which quickly turned to a full grown smile as he laid his eyes on a certain man.

"Yo Scott!"

"Pi Pikachu!"

The said man quickly removed his cloak, a big grin identical to the fifteen year old teen plastered on his face before he addressed him.

"Ash! My boy! So you are our personal ride, huh. You have grown quite a bit from the last time I saw you." Scott replied enthuciastically while the remaining gave a confused face, apparently thinking how the now named stranger Ash figured out who Scott was.

Scott was a man who just bathe in happiness, regardless of the situation. Wearing a yellow flower printed red hawaiian t-shirt with black shorts and cool looking white slippers with unkempt brown hair and sunglasses covering his mirth filled eyes, he was an easy going man.

Ash's grin broadened at the adult's reply before returning his eyes to the other unattened peoples.

"We will talk later. First lets get outta here to some secluded place."

After a small leisureful pace with Scott and Ash chatting, they reached a small clearing with shrubs and trees surrounding it.

"Okay guys, now all of you can remove your cloaks and one by one give them here."

Every person removed their hideous cloak and gave them to Ash to which he made a big ball of cloth and then dumped them in the relatively small bag.

"Okay now that this is over, lets introduce ourselves." He faced the gaping audience sans Scott; ignored their faces and spoke. "Hi, my name is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town and this is my starter Pokémon Chuchu, a Pikachu ~Pika!~, My recently caught Luna, a Riolu ~Rio!~. Good to meet you all."

"..."

Ash sent a knowing look towards Chuchu, to which she responded in kind. Eager to do her master's wish.

"Pikachuuuuu!"

A simple dispersed thunderwave towards the gaping group and an unfortunate Scott, which resulted in removing them from the shocked induced state. Paralyzing them in an instant and sizzing them to fries.

A shock can only be remove by a shock. Proven.

After the effects of the thunderwave wore off, Lance sprang back to his feet followed by others glaring at Ash and his Chuchu.

"What the hell was that?!" shouted Lance scaring a few Butterfrees in the process.

"What?" if not for their anger the females would have found Ash's innocent face really very cute.

"You know what, the thunderwave!" this came from a woman probably in her mid twenties whose red hair was dishevelled beyond proportion.

"Oh that. A necessary step to help you gain your ability of speaking and to start your neural funtions to work." Ash replied with an amused grin, Chuchu and Luna following suit although Luna was still hiding her face behind Ash, it wasn't everyday you get to rile up the Elites and Champions.

"Necessary, my foot!"

"Calm down Lorelei, he's only messing with us." the voice was beautiful such as it's owner, a tall blonde by the name Cynthia Shirona.

Ash gave a small smile at her calmness.

"That aside, how the hell that all fit in your small bag. Are you a magician?"

Ash retorted "Are you an idiot?"

"What?!" exclaimed Lance with rage. Nobody has ever EVER insulted him, since he became a champion. He must be living in a cave then, Lance concluded.

Ash sighed in mock dissapointment, "We **are** living in a world of Pokémons, where big Pokémons like Rhyperiors gets suck in a small ball and you are asking this."

All blinked dumbly, Scott laughed boisterously while Chuchu giggled in amusement, sitting quite comfortably on her trainer's shoulder, who himself had a small smirk on his tan kiss face. "If that is over, I guess introductions are in need."

"Argh!, My name is Lance Blackthorn. Champion of Kanto/Jhoto and a Dragon Specialist." Lance said still a bit irritated, receiving an amused nod from Ash.

"Lorelei Canna, Elite four member of Kanto. Water and Ice Specialist." was the short curt reply of the young water trainer.

Lorelei was a beautiful woman preferably in her early twenties. She has dark red hair tied in a pony tail that reaches her waist and styled glasses for eyeware. For her attire she wears a yight fitting red blouse, which shows a bit of her cleavage and a blue overcoat. The overcoat is full sleeved and reaches just below her considerable breast and a tight black skirt reaching her knees fit around her waist by a black belt. To complete her dress she addores simple black heels.

"Hmm, that's why you're irritated the most, not just because of thunderwave. Another reason to believe that Pokémon and their trainers have some empathy." Ash noted to which Lorelei ignored him promptly.

"My name is Agatha and I'm a Ghost Specialist. Elite four member of Kanto. Good to meet you." Agatha replied with a respectful nod which Ash replied with his.

Agatha is a very old woman with wrinkles on her face and shoulder length golden hair. The ends are directing sideways. She wears a simple purple dress which covers her whole body and purple sandals. The last of her accessory is a wooden cane grasped tightly in her right hand.

"Bruno, Fighting Specialist and member of Elite Four of Kanto/Jhoto region." Bruno said with a gruff voice, again getting a nod from Ash.

"Steven, Champion of Hoenn and Steel Type Specialist. Good to see you." Steven introduced himself politely getting a simle nod from Ash.

"Cynthia Shirona, Champion of Sinnoh region. And I am a multiple type user. It's nice to meet you, Ash." Cynthia introduced herself with a polite smile, having raised that way.

Cynthia is the real description of has long blonde hair that almost reaches past her knees with curls of locks and gray eyes. Her left eye is covered by a long bang. She is wearing black trousers, a long black coat and a black top underneath that hugs her hourglass body perfectly. For accessories she has a black feathery scarf around her neck with 2 black clips in her hair. The clips look like what you see from an Ampharous. She also adores black heels that accentuates her already great height. The most oddest thing is a pearl teardrop shaped necklace around her neck that rests just over her cleavage.

Ash smiled in reply and accepted ther hand, giving a firm shake, to her soft hand.

"Touché, ."

'Her Aura excludes a mix of gentleness and kindness, yet there are traces of fierce and a passionate nature, obviously resort for her battles. Perfect for a Champion.'

"Just call me Cynthia, Ash."

Ash simply nodded before moving towards the Psychic Elite.

"It's your turn." Ash said indicating towards Lucian.

"The only Psychic Type User from Sinnoh Elite Four, Lucian." Lucian introduced.

"And I am Aaron, Bug Specialist. Nice to know you." Aaron said showing courtesy towards an unknown trainer.

"Okay now that's over, can we please go to Professor Oak's Lab?" questioned Lance impatiently. He just can't wait to meet the Legendary Pokémon and hopefully capture it.

At this Ash gained a sheepish look as he rubbed his head nervously, "Wellll, you see I had an errand to run inbetween, soooo it's gonna take some time. I hope it's not a problem though?"

Seeing that Lance was about to explod, Cynthia quickly interrupted, "Oh sure it's no problem at all."

"Thank you." Ash sent Cynthia an appreciative smile.

Ash took a pokèball and expanded it.

"Come out, Laka!"

A white shine came from the red and white ball and a humanoid Pokémon stood it's place.

"Alakazam!"

This Alakazam has a significantly shorter mustache signifying her female gender. Its snout is long and thin, and it has long, ear-like spikes extending from the back of its head. It has brown armor-like sections over its chest, shoulders, forearms , which cover its yellow skeletal body. There are three toes on each foot, each of which has a white claw. It wields a silver spoon in each hand, each of which acts as an amplifier for its psychic abilities. Alakazam is able to lower the accuracy of its opponents by bending the spoons it wields, using its signature move Kinesis.

"Whoa, your Alakazam is looking very healthy and bigger than average and it looks powerful too!" exclaimed Lucian in awe. Afterall he **is **a Psychic Type Specialist.

"Ofcourse, she is and I am very proud of it." Ash said with a smile as he rubbed his palm on Laka's head, much to her delight.

"I have her since she was just a small Abra. Very smart and brave." Ash said melancholously remembering the past.

"Yes I have seen her power myself. Her grasp on her psychic powers is just amazing to see." Scott confirmed to the confusion of some.

"Yeah Scott you never said how you two know each other." said Bruno referring to Ash.

"Oh now that's a secret!"

"You and your secrets." said Agatha with a shake of her head whilst Ash chuckled.

"Okay now, Laka teleport us to Viridian forest near the hive."

"Alakazam!" and just like that they all vanished.

_Inside of Viridian Forest,_

We now see Ash and his guest walking within a forest with the Champions and Elites asking questions and Ash answering them.

"So you're here to catch a Vespiqueen for your team along with few Combees requested by Prof. Oak who will give them to farmers in Pallet for apiculture. Is that it?" Cynthia summarised what Ash just explained.

Ash simply nodded, his sharp senses full on searching for his desired Pokémons.

Ash's eyes glazed silvery blue for a second before he abruptly stopped and jerked his head towards left; successfully stopping the others.

"So you found them huh?" Scott asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ash turned towards him with a small grin, "Yes. Now all of you stay here for few minutes before I come back and make sure to stay discreet. You don't want to be inthe source of Beedrils attention, believe me."

With that said Ash resumed his lonesome walk leaving a group of confused trainers.

"How did he know where were they?" questioned Aaron to Scott who just shrugged in response.

Truth be told Aaron wanted to capture the Vespiqueen himself as he heard about it. Vespiqueens are incredibly rare as there always will be only a single in a hive and add to that the Combees protecting them by making an illusion wall. Making the chance to capture almost nil.

"And why did he said to be cautious? Beedrils aren't that much trouble." the next question came from Steven who was silent the whole way.

"That maybe true, but from what I know Beedrils tend to be territorial and with a hive here..." Aaron let the trail as all of them understood the reasoning.

Half an hour and a few explosions nearby later, Ash emerged in the clearing with a honey coloured extra pokèball attached to his belt and a satisfied smile on his lips.

Seeing him, all stood and approached him with again few questions in mind.

"Hey Aaron, catch." Ash threw a pokèball towards the unexpecting Aaron, which he hastily caught.

"What it is?" questioned Aaron with a raised eyebrow, but open it.

With a shine, a three golden hexagonal shape Pokémon with bug wings appeared directly in front of a bewildered Aaron, staring at him curiously.

Combee is a small insectoid Pokémon that resembles three pieces of orange, hexagonal honeycomb stuck together. Each hexagon has a round yellow face. The bottom-center face is the main thinker of the three, and it is also the only one "bee" to have a full abdomen. The top two hexagons have a single antenna and a wing connected to an orange-colored joint.

"Bee."

"A Combee!" astonished Aaron looked at a smirking Ash.

"Yes I thought being a Bug Type trainer you would like it. So I got an extra one. Take care of him okay. He was quite adamant in protecting his Queen."

"Oh! Thank you. I will make sure of it." said a happy Aaron as he returned Combee in his pokéball. Even though he didnot get his desired Pokémon. A bug is a bug.

"Okay, my work is over. Let's go, Laka take us~"

"Wait!"

Nine pairs of eyes zeroed towards Cynthia who was the source of intrusion.

"_Ahem_ I was thinking of catching a Pidgey, so Ash since you live here, can you help me in catching it?" Cynthia asked with a polite tone directing towards Ash who gave a confuse face in reply.

"But from what I know, you usually just catch rare and exotic Pokémon whilst Pidgey's are very common here."

Cynthia smiled a bit before answering, "It's just that I don't have any Normal or Flying type Pokémon, so Pidgey's are the best deal since they are very docile and cute."

"Correct! Laka let's go to the riverside at Pallet Town's edge asap!"

"Alakazam!"

_In a small clearing, at the outskirts of Pallet Town,_

In a secluded place filled with many Pidgeys scurring in the clearing, playing with each other, a few just enjoying the calm morning; the Pidgeottos keeping gaurd on the new generation and watching for threat while very few Pidgeots roamed the sky.

Suddenly a bright light shined and ten individuals appear from nowhere along with an Alakazam, Pikachu and a Riolu causing the Pidgeys to run or flew towards the now alert Pidgeottos with the Pidgeots in front, eyeing the newcomers warily, but all instantly relaxed as they watched a certain individual with them causing their tense physique to calm and resuming their work/fun.

"Okay Laka return. You did a good job girl." Ash said holding the pokèball which sucked Laka with a red light.

"Wow, so many Pidgeys, Pidgeottos and few Pidgeots" exclaimed Cynthia in awe apparently never seeing a flock of them in her whole life "and they seem so relaxed even with our presence; I wonder why?"

This caused Ash to chuckle and explain, "Oh you see, they are familiar with me and their previous leader is my Pokémon, so don't expect any hostility from them."

"Hmm this place sure is nice." Lorelei complimented looking at the small, narrow river with few Magikarp and Goldeen swimming in the distant. "Trainers may come here for catching few water Pokémon, don't they?"

"Oh they sure are. But don't assume the fights are easy. You see the fences there." Ash said pointing to the distance where fences could be seen in a circular manner adjoning the river. "That's apart of Professor Oak's ranch for water Pokémons. The bankside is construted in such a manner that it forms a big lake with water circulating from the river. Many trained and evolved Pokémons reside and train there; so you can conclude that the Pokémons in the river are quite strong also."

Ash gave them few moments to think before indicating towards Cynthia and saying, "Okay that aside, I think we're here for Cynthia to get a Pidgey."

Cynthia nodded in return, her hand stirred towards the only Pokèball attached to her belt ready to catch the best; only to stop as a firm yet strong hand grasped her gently causing her to look at Ash who shook his head and walked towards the Pidgeot family.

Cynthia's eyes glued to Ash's back, as she processed what happened earlier. 'His hand was so warm and gentle and without lecherous intent too.'

Having a Lucario has it's perk. Since she wasn't intempt in Aura usage he taught her reading people's emotion too a certain degree, but that too had a peculiar condition, they had to be atleast a hand's distance apart, but hey she wasn't complaining! Something is better than nothing.

So she can only conclude that he was a nice person with a kind heart who loves his Pokémon if by the behaviour of his Pikachu, Alakazam and Riolu or the Pidgeot family is anything to go by; but she will hold her judgement for now.

"Cynthia, come here." Ash's voice broke her musings.

She looked up to see every Pidgeot family member were infront of him with the Pidgeots still perched on the branches and that their eyes was directly on her.

All the Champions, Elites and Scott were equally wondering what was going too happen.

Cynthia gulped but composed herself quickly and walked towards Ash with an Aura of confidence, to which Ash smiled a little feeling her Aura ooze with anticipation, challenge and a hint of tension. It wasn't long before she was in front of them.

Pidgey resembles a small, plump-bodied avian Pokémon. Pidgey is primarily brown with a lighter throat and belly. Both its feet and beak are a pinkish-gray color. It has black markings around its eyes and a small crest of brown and cream feathers above its eyes.

Pidgeotto is a large, brown raptor-like avian Pokémon. It is covered with brown feathers, and has a cream-colored face and underside. It has a crest of pink feathers on its head and black streaks behind its eyes. The plumage of its tail alternates between red and yellow. It has powerful, pinkish-gray talons, which it uses to grasp prey.

Pidgeot is a large, avian Pokémon. Its glossy plumage is brown with a cream underbelly. On its head, there is a red and yellow crest that is nearly as long as its body. Its fan-like tail feathers are red. Its beak and legs are pink, and it has black markings around its eyes.

All the three evolution lines looked very much same expect for the size and few elongations.

"Okay guys, Cynthia here is the Champion of a far away Sinnoh region so she is a very powerful trainer and is here for a Pidgey for her team" this put everybody on edge "but don't worry I can easily say that she is a good trainer, has a very good heart and cares for her Pokémon deeply, so whoever will go with her, will become strong and well taken care of and will be loved very much. So guys whoever want to be Cynthia's Pokémon step forward."

Cynthia's eyes were wide as she was staring at Ash in amazement. Nobody has ever complimented her and sounded so sincere at the same time.

The remainig people were not far from the same thought, albeit their thoughts were less than appealing like the one him being a stalker but that shotted down quickly though. So they stayed of him being a mind reader even though that was highly impossible.

Actually that's what had happened. You see when Ash touched Cynthia's warm, soft hand; that was his thought at that moment, he felt her emotions from the very deep with the help of Aura to ensure the safety of the fortunate Pidgey. He wasn't going to help capture a Pokémon because of their Champion status! Even though there was no doubt about Cynthia's kind nature, he just want's to double check that's all.

It's not like he was waiting for a moment to touch her. Absolutely not!

He was not that much experienced to read someones thoughts.

"Pid Pidgey Pid Gey!"

The chirping of a relatively smaller Pidgey and the weight of something on her left shoulder broke Cynthia from her staring of Ash.

"So Cynthia I think this Pidgey is ready to be your Pokémon, huh. He seems really small though." Bruno teased Cynthia with a big smug like grin.

This didnot sit well with Pidgey, evident of him pecking Bruno in his head countless times before perching again on Cynthia's shoulder with a satisfied 'Pid!'.

"You should not talk about Pokémon's size, they don't take that well." Ash admonished him slightly.

"Yeah yeah." grunted Bruno massaging his aching head.

"You really want to be my Pokémon Pidgey?" asked Cynthia the avian Pokémon with a soft sincere tone.

Instead of accepting, the small Pidgey flew and stood on the opposie side of Cynthia with his eyes narrow seemingly as if ready to battle.

"I think Pidgey wants to battle you Cynthia for his ownership." Agatha stated.

Cynthia smirked inspite of herself and released her ace and only Pokémon, wanting to capture him as soon as possible.

"Go Garchomp, Battle Dance!"

With a white light the pseudo-legendary dragon Pokémon of Sinnoh maternalized in front of the now a little scared bird, but he held his grounds.

Garchomp is a bipedal, dragon-like Pokémon that is primarily dark blue, with a red underbelly that covers from the middle of its abdomen, to its jaws, and then to the undersides of its arms. Underneath the red is a gold diamond shape as well a gold cross on its snout. Garchomp has appendages that resemble a jet or plane's engines, giving it an appearance similar to a hammerhead. It has four fins, one on each arm, one dorsal fin and another on its tail that resembles a shark tailfin. It has spikes on its hind limbs and arms as well as sharper claws than its previous evolution. Its eyes have black scleras and gold-colored irises. Its pupils have shrunk.

"Wow a Garchomp! I have never seen one of those before, live. I have to catch one." Ash exclaimed joyously eliciting a cute giggle from Cynthia at his proclaimation.

"Oh but they are only native to Sinnoh and they are very rare considering their Pseudo-legendary status..." Cynthia quickly shot down Ash's plan of capturing a Gible, but then his eyes narrowed in thought.

The avian bird without patience quickly flew at the alert dragon with a white streak behind him known as Agility.

"Garchomp catch Pidgey in midair and then flew him at the nearby tree with force!" Cynthia ordered after a moment of surprise.

At her trainer's orders, Garchomp with her fins caught the wide eyed avian and with a little flex of her muscles sent him soaring at the stem of a strong, sturdy looking tree sending dust and debris and clouding the pokémon from vision.

Expecting him to be unconscious, Cynthia pulled an emtpy pokèball but was surprised when from the cloud of dust a small thing flew towards the unsuspecting dragon with astounding speed, hurting her a little on the head but relatively unharmed.

"Whoa that Pidgey knew Wing Attack!" Lorelei exclaimed in amazement seeing a powerful flying type attack done by the small Pidgey.

Likewise Cynthia was too wide eyed but that quickly turned into excitement in catching a powerful Pokémon for her roster.

"Yes this Pidgey is very strong. Actually he is the older amongst any Pidgey and I personally taught some of them this attack for their protection." said Ash with a proud smile remembering the past.

Cynthia noted that absentmindly, her attention fully on the flying Pidgey who was flapping his wings tiredly with a large bruise on his head.

"Garchomp end this with Brick Break!"

With a roar, the dragon Pokémon's hand shined a brilliant white as she launched herself towards the now attentive Pokémon who charged with Wing Attack again an unexpected move plus Agility to increase his speed. A combo of Agilty Attack.

Within a second, the two attack connected redirecting them in opposite direction with the Pidgey looking worse for wearing, but Garchomp's power and experience won over Pidgey's stubborness resulting in him succumbing to unconsciousness.

"Pokèball Go!" with a shout Cynthia throw the pokèball at the unmoving Pidgey and watched with held breath as he got sucked inside the ball and waited with anticipation as it shook a few times before standing still with a 'ding' signifying his capture.

"Yes we caught a Pidgey! Thankyou so much Garchomp, now take a long rest. You have earned it."

After recalling her Garchomp, she turned towards Ash for a question, but was interrupted by a loud roar.

"GRRRrrrrr...!"

Everybody including his Pokémons sweatdropped at Ash who was looking away with a heavy blush on his face, which few female companions and moreover Cynthia found very adorable on him.

"Ash...?" Scott trailed in a questioning manner with a grin on his face.

"Hey!, so what? I hadn't eaten any breakfast this morning because of you coming so early." Ash said still embarrased.

"Arrh, enough talk lets go to the lab, I want to see the dragon Pokémon." grunted Lance which was supported by few others.

"Yeah yeah, comeon." Ash said nonchalantly, slightly put off by their behaviour. He knew their excitement was normal in this case but atleast they should be subtle about it.

As Ash walk in the front line after saying bye to the Pidgeot family, Cynthia quickly joined by his sides followed by others; hoping to satisfy her curiosity. Cynthia idly noticed that Ash was almost equal to her in height but still half a foot short.

"Ash tell me how do you have a shiny Riolu?" Cynthia suddenly asked with the others listening in the conversation, hoping to hear something interesting.

The said, now wide eyed Riolu quickly jumped in Ash's arm and hugged him tightly pressing her face against Ash's chest to hide herself, causing everybody to stop moving and Ash to chuckle, "You had probably heard about Rota, the home for Aura Gardians and the most likely place to spot a Riolu and sometimes a Lucario. You see every year there would be a competition of sort to see who would hold Sir Aaron's staff. Two years back I had participated there and by pure good luck found her." Ash smiled lifting the blushing Riolu in the air before hugging her back and running his glove'd palm over her back in a soothing manner, "She is very shy mind you. It took days before she allowed Prof. Oak to even touch her."

"She looks very beautiful." Cynthia said, her heart swelling as she watched Ash interact with his Riolu.

"Yes, she truly is." Ash sighed as he placed the now visibly red Pokémon over his unoccupied shoulder. The said Pokémon hid her face behind Ash's hair given the first opportunity.

After a short walk they emerged in a wide pathway continuing their journey.

"So Ash tell me about your relation with them." asked Cynthia suddenly. Her curiosity gaining the better of her.

"Them?"

"Pidgeys."

"Oh them! As I said earlier their previous leader, a female Pidgeot is my Pokémon. Let me explain it. In my starting days as a trainer, I had caught a stong Pidgey which in just a year fully evolved to a powerful Pidgeot. But after returning from Indigo League, I saw that a pack of Spearow and a massive looking Fearow were attacking some Pidgeys and Pidgeottos. I summoned my Pokémons along with my Pidgeot and drive them away. But the pack were still vulnerable so my Pidgeot decided to be their leader and teach them for some time and that's how I know them."

"Wow Ash that's some story you got there. But that still didn't explain why your Pidgeot was not there and they all look very powerful not to mention so many Pidgeots." Cynthia said with apparent curiosity.

"Oh that, after travelling through the Orange Islands and the Jhoto region; I wanted my Pidgeot back but there were still many problems. Few of the Pidgeys managed to evolve but none were Pidgeot apart from mine and the territorial fightings between the Fearow Family and Pidgeot Family only escalated the problem further. You must have heard the Spearow problem few years ago, huh Lance?" with that the attention turned towards Lance who had big frown on his eyebrows and a serious expression.

"Yeah, there were reports of Spearow attacks in this part of Kanto but I never got a chance to investigate it further with all the Champion's work and the matches. Was the attacks really serious?"

"Initially no, but after Pidgeot becoming the leader of the flock, the Fearow family became very aggressive and would attack anybody within their territory. So when I heard of this I stopped them."

"So what did you do? If the situation was that much problematic you should have just called the Rangers, they surely would have taken immediate action, no?" asked Lance interrupting Ash's words.

"A Pokémon Ranger stopped the attacks."

This confused everyone expect Scott who was for some reason grinning from ear to ear.

"But Ash you yourself said you stopped them." Agatha asked the question which was eating everyone out sans Scott.

"Ofcourse, I did." Ash said with a smirk "Pika!" Chuchu confirmed her trainer's statement with a cry, while Luna was not present at that time.

"Ash now you're being a hypocrite you~" Lance's eyes widen midsentence as he understood the meaning of Ash's words.

"You're a Pokémon Ranger!" Lance all but exclaimed "but you're so young. Why did they make you a Ranger?" everybody supported Lance's statement.

"I am not a full-fledged Pokémon Ranger, more like a trainee and how I become a Ranger. That is again a very long story, I will tell later okay? But the answer to their conflict was very simple actually."

"Then tell us quick." said Cynthia with a very little hint of anticipation in her normally calm and composed voice.

Ash smiled looking at Cynthia's face. A small crease inbetween her delicate brows and the little narrowness of her eyes. Ash internally smirked as an idea stuck to him. "Now that I think about it, we should quickly go and see the Legendary Dragon Pokémon, don't you think Lance?"

"Huh, huh?; sure let's go~" Lance next words died in his throat as he caught Cyntha's steel hardened gaze.

"You do want to hear what happened next, don't you?" Cynthia asked with a sickly sweet voice and a fake chilling smile on her face successfully making Lance sweat buckets of water.

"No I-I mean yes, yes we should hear what happen next. We can probably watch the Pokémon later. It's not like it is going anywhere." replied Lance with a meek voice suddenly scared of Cynthia while the rest were just glad they don't have the attention of the Sinnoh Champion.

The Sinnoh Elite Four's two present members gulped in fear seeing that only they know this side of Cynthia which sometimes let them shuddering. They were so feared by that, that they title it as the 'Demon Smile' which not even a poor bastard should see.

Cynthia turned her hard gaze towards the unfazed Ash who was smiling a little but his shoulders very shaking every now and then, with a little sweat dripping from his brow.

Ignoring that, Cynthia still with the dubbed 'Demon Smile' of her questioned/threatened "You're going to continue telling, won't you?"

This only aggravated Ash's vibrations and after a futile attempt to contain it, he turned his back to them and took deep breaths trying to contain his laughter. Both his pokémons smiled and looked at each other, embarrased at their trainer's behaviour.

After the moment ended, Ash again started retelling the happenings. According to him, he first ventured to the Fearow family's habitat and challenged him in a one on one. If he wins than the Pidgeot family's will leave the forest forever and if Ash wins than the forest will be separated in two equal halves for the two avian species and that they will not attack anyone unnecessarily. Though it was tough battle with the fearsome Fearow and Ash's Pidgeot, Ash won the match fair and square. Although the conditions on which Ash battled satisfied both sides.

While Ash was telling the past, they had already reached Pallet Town and were making their way towards the Lab. Meanwhile everyone's attention within the Town were solely focussed on the trainer's group strolling the roads. It's not everyday you see so many damn Elites and Champions in one place!

Some people commented/praised on their achievements while many childrens gushed in awe and admiration shining in their innocent eyes at the Champions. Many also got autographs fom their favorites but mostly from Lance, afterall he was the regional champion; pride of Kanto.

Even with so many aspiring and amazing trainers, Ash's value didn't diminish a bit. Moreover, it further escalated in the eyes of Kanto residents, thinking about his connections with the great trainers.

After a few minutes they reached the infamous Pokémon Lab of Professor Oak, easily one of the biggest building in Pallet with a huge wide spread ranch for Pokémons.

"Wow! This place is so beautiful and peaceful." Cynthia exclaimed, admiring the nature enhanced serenity of the town, while others agreed in consent.

Seeing this Ash couldn't help but gloat a little about his birthplace, "Yes, Pallet Town is very beautiful. With it's less than average population and surroundings consisting of mountains, farms and forests, there is no amount of pollution and with Prof. Oak residing here it is even technologically advanced. So a perfect balance between nature and modernalization. The people living here are also very good. No place can compare to this." Ash finished with his chest puffed in pride but knew he was being biased.

Many giggled at his antics.

Not long they were standing directly in front of Prof. Oak's front door. Ash ranged the doorbell waiting for the oldie or one of his assistants to come.

Soon the door opened and in its place stood a man probably in his 60's with stange grey brown hair and a less wrinkled face with black eyes; wearing a lab coat over his normal red button shirt and grey pants attire.

His eyes soon widen in recognization as he saw Ash and the remaining 9 peoples. "Aah! Everyone is here at time, you too Agatha, how are you anyways? I hope old age is not affecting your battling, eh." Prof. Oak teased Agatha with an amused expression who glared in response.

Not wanting to incur her wrath Prof. Oak quickly said "Come on everyone let's talk inside." and ushered all the trainers and Scott inside expect Ash who ran straight towards the back of Lab to prepare the Dragon Pokémon for a meeting.

"Eh, where is Ash?" Cynthia asked confused as she handed her new Pidgey and Garchomp to an assistant.

Everyone neatly situated themselves in seat, someover sofa while some prefer standing.

"Oh! He is just in the ranch playing with his Pokémon." this calmed everyone's curiosity, "but that aside, their are few ground rules before you meet the Pokémon and you have to follow them, okay?" Prof. Oak asked them sternly to which everyone nodded.

"Okay first she~"

"She, the Legendary Dragon Pokémon is a female, Professor?" interrupted by Lance.

"Yes she is a girl, now let me complete my instructions. She is very shy, so talk to her calmly, got it? Just be friendly and kind to her. Okay that's it. Now let's go." Prof. Oak said standing which was mimicked by others.

"Professor wait!"

"Huh, what Lance?" Prof. Oak asked Lance who was for strange reason was very nervous.

"You know Professor I am a Dragon Specialist, so would it be okay if I capture her?" Everyones eyes became wide before Prof. Oak sighed and shook his head.

"No, Lance you can't do." Prof. Oak said bluntly.

"But why?"

"Because she is already caught." this caused everyone's eyes to widen even further. Somebody captured a Legendary Pokémon!

Hearing thus Lance's expression crestfallen, but he still needed to know the trainer who had the ability to capture her, "Who Professor?"

Professor Oak proudly said, "Ash Ketchum."

Everybody's jaw hang loosely as they registered the information expect Scott who was grinning like a Hyena. It was hard to see a legendary let alone capture it. But the most shocking news is that a 15 year old boy captured it.

"How?" that was now the only question ringing in their brain.

Prof. Oak sighed before answering it, "I can't tell you guys seriously. You wouldn't even know about it if I didn't accidentally blurted it out when gloating about Ash in front of you Lance. And don't even think about asking Ash if he wants to tell you, then he will. Don't pressurise him about it."

Lance was about to do the opposite but a glare from Agatha shut him immediately.

"Atleast show us the Pokémon."

Prof. Oak was too eager to comply it, "Come with me."

Everybody followed him to the back of lab thinking about the legendary and how the hell he captured a legendary.

Cynthia's mind was not far from the same track but it was more focussed on the master of legendary, 'Only 15 and yet so much potential. All of his Pokémons look well-bred and healthy too. He must be a really good trainer then.' at the end a small smile came onto her lips and she unconsciously was looking forward to the future, for a spicy battle.

She was engrossed in her thoughts so much that she failed to notice that they had already arrived to their destination.

Ash was standing there along with another humanoid pokémon watching Chuchu and Luna play with a levitating Pokémon, Latias.

Lance eyes widen beyond comprehension as he along with everyone were staring at Latias, one of the two Eon Duo.

"He has a Latias." Lance whispered more to himself as he gazed at the fun loving Pokémon, who was now chasing Chuchu and Luna with a gleeful face, loving every second of it.

Latias is a dragon-like Pokémon with features resembling a jet plane. The upper portion of her body is mainly white, while the lower portion is red. She has triangular ears, and a patch of red with a smaller patch of white, on her face. On her back are two jet plane-like wings, and lower down are two fins or flaps for feet. She has red and white arms, that are able to be retracted into her body. On Latias' chest is a light blue triangle symbol. She has large golden yellow eyes too.

Ash turned his gaze towards the approaching people hearing the crunch of leaves beneath their boots and also by their Auras, which is actually a secret.

"Oh you're here. Tia! Chuchu! Luna! Come here girls!" Ash called his Pokémon.

Chuchu and Luna immediately with a cute 'Pika!' and 'Rio' jumped on Ash's right and left shoulder respectively and focussed on the oncoming people while Tia, the Latias cooing slightly levitate beside Ash and the other individual, staring at the group with barely hidden curiosity.

Everyone except Prof. Oak were transfixed with the Legendary Pokémon.

Ash smiled at their response. "Hello, anybody there?" Ash asked amusedly. It was always the same.

Cynthia was the first to recover from her shock as Tia flew towards her and nuzzle her cheek, cooing in the process, before returning to her previous position.

Ash laid a hand on her forehead rubbing it affectionately to the pleasure of Latias who started to make cooing sounds with eyes closed, leaning heavily on Ash.

Seeing that everyone have regained their senses Ash introduced Tia, "Hello everyone she is the Legendary Dragon Pokémon you all have been waiting for. Tia, my Latias."

Tia opened her eyes staring at them intently before, **"Hello."**

"What?!"

"Telepathy." Ash deadpaned.

Everyone sans Prof. Oak facefaulted at their own idiocacy the second time that day.

"Can I touch her Ash?" Lance asked barely trying to contain his obvious excitement.

"Only if she wants."

Everyone nodded and at that same time Tia flew towards the Kanto/Jhoto Champion and received a good petting as he examined her.

"You have raised her well Ash. Her fur is rich and shiny and she looks really happy and strong, aswell." Lance complimented Ash and both watched Tia, one by one flewing towards eveyone enjoying their praises and petting before returing to play with Chuchu and Luna, a game of tag.

"Ofcourse, I alway take great care of all my Pokémon, they deserve it. Without them I would be nothing." Ash said with a proud smile.

"Now you're being modest, Ash." Prof. Oak said as Ash rubbed his head in embarrasment getting a good laugh from everyone.

"Ash, you have a Gardevoir." Cynthia noted, they were said to be rare Pokémon, only showing themselves to cheerful persons.

True to her words, a Gardevoir was standing just sideways of Ash, looking graceful and quite elegant as she regarded the guests with one red eye.

Gardevoir is a white bipedal Pokémon with a lower body resembling a slim gown with a green underside. She has long, slender, white legs underneath the gown, and green hair that curls down the sides of her head. There are spikes on the side of her face, resembling a masquerade mask. She has green arms and long, slender fingers that resemble gloves. A red fin-like horn extends from her chest, and a shorter, more rounded horn extends from the back. A band of green on her chest extends to the centermost horn and connects to her sleeve-like arms.

After some contemplating she turned towards Ash; who after a moment smiled cheerfully before nodding a little and then watched as she teleported somewhere.

"What she said Ash?" Prof. Oak asked fully knowing that Gardevoir had said something to Ash.

"Oh, she just approves them." Ash replied cheerfully.

"Approves us?" Lorelei asks apparently confused.

"Oh you see; when she heard some people are coming here to see Tia, she became very worried. And you all know that their horns can detect emotions; so after sensing your good emotions towards Tia, she relaxed." Ash answered calmly.

"Say Ash, if one of us was ill witted, then what would happen?" Lance asked cautiously.

Ash smirked looking directly at them, "Oh nothing, she would just have brainwash all of you and then teleport you to your home and to the one you had bad intensions towards Tia, well lets just say it would be better if you don't know that."

Everybody including Scott and Prof. Oak looked around them in sudden apprehension.

Seeing their reactions, Ash laughed loudly snapping them from their state, "Oh don't worry, I was just joking!"

Everybody relaxed hearing Ash's words.

"She sure is protective." Cynthia said flashing a smile towards the young trainer.

"Yes, she is like a mother to my team, always taking care of me and my pokémons, even when she was sick she was adamant to look after everyone. Several times I had to scold her about it. She is very much precious to me."

To prove his point; Chuchu, Luna and Tia cried their respective calls.

"It is understandable afterall. Even though Chuchu is your starter, she was your very first pokémon to date. Even before Chuchu." Prof. Oak said with a smile, very much happy to see the strong bond between Ash and his Pokémon.

"Your first Pokémon, but Ralts are not found in Kanto or even Jhoto for that matter." Cynthia said. It was like as more time she spent with the young Ranger, something new and fascinated is known to her.

"There's a long story behind this."

With this everyone shut their mouth. They accepted wherever there is Ash, there is a long story. Cynthia was still curious, but held her tongue.

"I think it's time for breakfast guys lets go." Prof. Oak announced gaining the immediate attention of everyone.

To prove the point, Ash's stomach gave a loud gurgle; to the embarrasment of Ash, who turned his head away, which Cynthia oddly found cute.

"Come on, Chuchu, Luna lets go! I will return this evening Tia, take care!" Ash said to Tia who pouted. Ash rubbed her head in silent apology, then Tia complied and flew away towards Ash's remaining Pokémons intending to play with them.

After a good breakfast where all expect Scott and Prof. Oak wore disbelieving faces, as to how Ash seems to **inhale** his food which consisted of three hamburgers, two box French Fries and a Hawaiian mushroom pizza with apple juice; Ash went to his house and all the guests to the lab for a long nap to remove the kink from their neck.

The aeroplance ride was hectic, that's all.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

There goes a new story of mine!

Hope you all like it!

'Cause I love it!

Lets talk about Cynthia and Ash.

I just don't get what the fuck the crew of Pokémon is intending to.

The first time Ash and Cynthia met was in the Sinnoh Leagues. Ash was only 2-3 foot short of Cynthia and the time of Unova; Ash was nearly half of Cynthia! WTF!

Seriously, I think the members of Pokémon franchise are trying to do something. Like keeping the height and age of Ash Ketchum a constant.

Recently I saw a pic of Ash, Cilan and Elesa, the Nimbasa Gym Leader. The same happened there; Ash was nearly the half height of Elesa.

Now talk about Ash's Pokémon especially Pikachu. Seriously what the guys think! We have seen Pikachu defeat Legendary Regice, and a trained one at that and then after 2 years got a hard drawed battle by a wild Bunnelby!

It's like everytime Ash takes a new journey; Pikachu's power goes to level 5! Both me and my friend critisize that fact over and over again that my head hurts.

And the choice of Ash's Pokémon just baffles me to no end. Seriously!

And the naivety of his captures?

Where was the Ash Ketchum, who on his first day of journey vowed to catch each and every single one of the Spearows there?

My head just bangs everytime, I think about that.

_Ash's Pokémon:_

_Pikachu(Chuchu)_

_Riolu(Luna)_

_Alakazam(Laka)_

_Pidgeot(Pi)_

_Latias(Tia)_

_Gardevoir(Love)_

_Vespiqueen(Honey)_

All Ash's Pokémon are my favourite, so there will be no poll or suggestions for Pokémon selection. But you can entertain me with your suggestions and the reasoning behind, maybe some of them I like.

Quality over Quantity!

Constructive criticism always welcome.

- Sky Kurosaki.


End file.
